Previews for Stories
by Amanda Rich
Summary: this story/crossover will be where I post previews and other ideas for any stories that I am writing. Also please follow this one if you follow others of my work. Please read! Moonless Nights, Midnight Teen Club, Saving Life, Claire Big Date, and others.
1. Cecilia's Farm Adventures Ch 1

Cecilia and Zoey's Farm Adventures

* * *

><p><em>Characters<em>

Cecilia Allison Rose Smith ~ Feldman

Zoey Allie Cecilia Patton

Chris Michael Anthony Feldman

Logan Dane Kingsford

Amy Elizabeth Feldman

* * *

><p>Cecilia Feldman's POV<p>

~Today is Friday, June 26, 2005. I am going back to my grandparent's farm to see my favorite cousin, Zoey Patton, who lives just about ten minutes away from our grandparent's farm. Zoey was telling me to come up to our grandparent's farm for a surprise that she has in mind. Her surprises normally are dangerous, but maybe this time is something different. Also she said Logan and her are closer than ever. Does that mean their engaged. ~

''Hey, what are you writing in that journal of yours?'' Chris said.

~Chris Feldman is my husband. We got married in 2000 and now we have a lovely daughter, Amy Elizabeth Feldman, who is three years old now. ~

''I am just writing what I am thinking down.'' I said back to him not looking up from my journal.

''What are your thoughts that you are writing?'' Chris said again, trying to make me confess on what I am writing down in my journal.

~Chris likes to bug me about what the thoughts that I am writing in my journal. I have had this journal since my half-birthday, my junior year of high school, from my aunt Sarah Patton. ~

''I will show you when we are alone.'' I said.

''Okay, before bed.'' He said.

''Mommy and daddy, when are we going to get there?'' Amy said.

''In a few hours, Amy.'' I said trying to make her happy to go to her great-grandparent's farm.

~Chris and I have been together for about 16 years now. We have known each other since we were in 6th grade. ~

* * *

><p><em>Hello, there, this is the first chapter of Cecilia and Zoey's Farm Adventures, base off of Midnight Teen Club if you haven't notice.<em>

_Love Amanda Rich aka Little Debbie Snack Cakes _


	2. Saving Life Preview of First Signs

_Hello again, this chapter is after Ben and Ashley's wedding, Chris and Cecilia's wedding, Calvin and Emily's wedding, Joshua Benjamin Anderson is born, Casey Marie Anderson is born, Emma Rose Ruland is born, Kayla's (the vampire) attack on Jayson Dawson and Megan Robindon are kill, also Kayla's attack on Jonathan and Hannah Benson are kill and so Samuel Mike Benson is living with Chris and Cecilia._

_Before you start reading the chapter, I want you to know that Cecilia has not been feeling good through Monday to Thursday which it is Thursday in this chapter and Cecilia did go to work on Monday but took sick days Tuesday through Thursday. Chris has been worry about Cecilia health and that is why Dr. Ben Anderson is over at their house._

_Enjoy Reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Cecilia's POV-<strong>

''How is Ashley?'' I ask wondering.

''Ashley is doing well. She finally got a teaching job at the same elementary school that Josh is attending,'' Ben said proudly.

''That's fantastic for her,'' I said wishing that I could go back to teaching music to students.

''It is, she is already planning.''

''When does she start?''

''Summer school and then in the fall.''

''What grade would she be teaching in the fall?''

''3rd grade,'' Ben said and then his cell phone rings.

''Who is it?'' I ask wondering.

''It's Ashley,'' Ben said worrying about me and his family.

''It's your wife, you should answer it.''

''Okay.''

**-Dr. Ben Anderson's POV-**

''Okay,'' I said, making sure that it was okay to take this call.

''Hello,'' I said into my cell.

''Where are you? You should have been home a half hour ago,'' Ashley said annoy.

''I know,'' I said debating if I should tell her that I'm at Chris's.

''Why are you still at the hospital?''

''I'm not there...''

''Then where are you, Ben?'' she said with worries.

''Well, did you have dinner yet?'' I ask trying to make her not think about where I am.

''No, but Josh and Casey had snacks,'' Ashley said.

''Ben what are you hinting at?'' Cecilia said.

I cover my cell and said, ''Would my family be too much to have over?'' I wondered.

''Chris might not like to have them over, but I don't mind,'' Cecilia said.

''Okay, please don't get up, Cecilia,'' I said.

''Sure,'' she said.

''I will just finish this call outside, okay,'' I said and then stepping outside.

''I'm back,'' I said into my cell again.

''Where are you?'' Ashley asks again, wondering.

''Do you know anything about how Cecilia been feeling this week?'' I ask.

''She hasn't been feeling well this week, anytime I call her she would have a headache, just waking up from a nap or she is lightheaded,'' Ashley said. Good, she doesn't know that much.

''Please tell me that you're not at hospital with her?'' she worries about her best friend.

''No, I'm not at the hospital, but I am with her, Chris and Sam,'' I said.

''Please tell me that you're at their house?'' she again worries.

''Yes I am and Cecilia doesn't mind if you come over, but I know if you and our kids come it will ease your worries,'' I said knowing my wife.

''Okay, we will be over in about ten minutes,'' she said.

''I will be waiting outside for you,'' I said then hanging up, and also going inside.

**-Cecilia Feldman's POV-**

Ben worries too much, Chris worries too much over me most of the time. I worry too much about myself, Chris, friends and family.

I know when Ben comes back inside, he will think I feel worst, but I'm just think with my right hand over my eyes so the lights won't shine in my eyes to give me a headache again. Also I don't need any more to worry about.

The door opens and I sat up too quickly that my head started spinning. I closed my eyes, lean back, taking deep breathes and trying to stop my head from spinning.

**-Dr. Ben Anderson's POV-**

When I walk back inside, Cecilia sat up too quickly and I assume, she got dizzy from moving too fast. So I went to the couch and sat down next to her.

''Careful and calm down. Relax. Don't need to stress out,'' I said trying to calm her as I slowly mover her until her head was in my lap.

**-Cecilia Feldman's POV-**

After my head stopped spinning and replaced with a headache, I wonder?

''What's wrong with me?'' I mutter.

''Nothing wrong with you, you are perfectly fine. Relax,'' Ben said.

''Okay,'' I said looking up at him.

''Now that I have your attention, please tell me why did you move when I said not to?'' Ben questioned.

''I thought if I sit up someone else can sit down on the couch with me then sitting on the floor or something,'' I said and trying to sit up but it wasn't working because Ben was holding me down with light pressure but still I want to sit up.

''You know that you shouldn't done it now, and I know that you want to sit up again but can't because of my hold on you,'' Ben remarked.

''Why don't you let me sit up?'' I ask.

''Because if I do, you might get dizzy again and throw up, and do you want that to happen?'' Ben asked.

''No, I don't want that to happen, but what if I need to go to the bathroom suddenly. Would you let me go?'' I ask, wondering.

''Well, I don't know about that but if you do need to, I guess I have to let you,'' Ben said teasingly.

There was a little silence before I said, ''Can you let me sit up but if you want to you could help.''

Then Ben lessen his hold but didn't let go so I wouldn't have my head spin or get dizzy again, which is why Ben didn't let go of me I assumed.

''Thank you, Ben,'' I said thankful for the help.

''You're welcome,'' Ben said.

* * *

><p><em>Did you enjoy your preview for one of the future chapter of Saving Life? Can you guess what is wrong with Cecilia? Please answer these questions if you have any thoughts for them. <em>

Love Amanda Rich aka Little Debbie Snack Cakes


End file.
